Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and a method for magnetically recording a digital image signal in a digital VTR, etc., and more particularly to a perpendicular magnetic recording medium having excellent slide durability, and a magnetic recording method adapted to compress a digital image signal in a form which reduces distortion in reproduction to record the compressed data onto the perpendicular magnetic recording medium.